The Anthropologist in the Watchtower
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: During the "The Mummy in the Maze", Bones hits her head and blacks out. When she awakens she finds herself in the DC Universe as Wonder Woman, forced to solve the death of another hero with the aid of other supers...who look suspiciously like her friends
1. Chapter 1

_This is not one of my prouder moments._

_I am cowering in a corner, having a panic attack as snakes slither towards me. I know that rationally I shouldn't be afraid, that these snakes are giving me a wide berth, so that must mean they aren't going to attack. _

_But, for once, the rational part of my brain is down._

_I try to comfort the girl that was trapped in here, offering her declarations that everything will be fine. Doesn't matter, really…she's been drugged, her adrenaline pumping and the chemicals making every thought about terror._

_  
Booth is out there, with my gun, shooting at the ambulance driver that did this…that killed those other girls. He's not fairing well…my gun is too big, has too few shots…and his gun, the one he should be using, is in my hands._

_And to make matters even worse, I'm dressed up like Wonder Woman._

_If my brother could see this, he would be laughing._

_It's his fault, you know, my love of Wonder Woman. Russ got me into it, reading me old Justice League comics. We use to spend whole Saturdays sitting together, piling over what he had managed to find at garage sales, excited when we found a really good one and then spending hours rereading it till we memorized the dialogue. Modern myths wrapped in colorful drawings._

_I know the others made fun of Booth for reading comics, alone in his bathtub with that stupid hat on. I didn't though…didn't let on that I knew for a fact he was reading Green Lantern, that it was an older issue. I wanted to let him know that he really should read the newer stuff, Rebirth and the following monthly series. That night he came over to my apartment, when he was flipping through my music…had he just knelt down and opened the cabinets, he would have been having spastic fits, seeing the neatly sorted comic books that lined the shelves._

_Some would call it a dirty secret, I guess, but it's just a matter of me not discussing it with anyone. They know about my Wonder Woman costume, that is enough. No need for them to know that when Hodgins and Zack are debating which Justice League is better I could easily list 15 reasons why JLI was the most interesting. But I don't…culture demands that we fill certain roles in certain places, and that when we break out of those roles it causes distress. Booth coming to the lab, me coming out into the field…those were two cases, and it took a long time to make it work. But they were things we each truly wanted. I feel no need to reveal my enjoyment of comics with the rest of them._

_I try and remind myself that Wonder Woman wouldn't be frightened by snakes, if she were in this situation. She would plow through them, take down the insane clown-masked man, and save the day._

_So why aren't I?_

_I hold the frightened girl tight as we circle around the snakes, kicking them back. I can hear the gunshots outside, the killer taunting Booth after every blast. I make my way to the door, calling out for Booth, to see if he needs my help._

_The bullet from the madman's gun strikes inches from my head, sending me and the quivering girl falling back. I slam to the ground, and I hear the back of my skull crack against the concrete as everything goes black…_

_^&^&^&^_

"I think she's waking up."

Doctor Temperance Brennan groaned, rubbing her forehead. Above her, the bright lights of the lab shone down, forcing her to shut her eyes once more. She could hear movement to one side, and turned her head that way.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Cam said.

Temperance groaned, rubbing her temples. "My head…"

"Cracked it pretty badly…you've been out of it for a while."

Nodding, Temperance slowly shifted herself up, looking over Cam carefully. "When…when did you change?"

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Your costume."

Cam frowned, looking down at her outfit. She wore an orange vest, cut low and exposing part of her cleavage, matching orange pants, heeled boots and gloves, an animal tooth necklace around her neck.

"I've always worn this..."

"No…you were Catwoman before I left."

Cam looked down in concern. "I think you hit your head harder than we thought, Diana."

"Diana?" Temperance asked, sliding off the table. She felt strange, off balanced. She looked down, noticing that she was till in her Wonder Woman costume…

…except it was different.

It looked…better. Like something they would make for a movie, not something she would get at a costume shop. Her fingers ran along the bracelets that were clamped on her wrists, startled when she felt the magical energy tickle her fingers. She reached for the Golden Lasso, expecting it to be a normal rope with gold paint…no, this was spun gold, tingling with energy.

She took a step back, gripping the table…and felt the metal twist under her fingers.

"How…how…" She stammered, turning towards one of the windows, finding not the view of the gardens that lined the outside of the Jeffersonian, but Earth hanging in space.

"Diana…what's wrong?" Cam asked.

"This…this isn't right." Temperance whispered, mind swimming. "I…I have to be dreaming…I have to be…" She shook her head, as if hoping that would clear the crazed visions from her brain. "This costume isn't right…the lab…and my name isn't Diana…it's Doctor Temperance Brennan…"

Cam nodded. "Ok, ok…" She held up her hands, trying to calm the woman. "You're right…your name is Dr. Temperance Brennan…when you aren't in costume." Bones gave her a confused look. "I think the Joker hit you with something, scrambled some of your memories, so I am going to take it slow. You are Diana, Princess of the Amazons…Wonder Woman. When you aren't fighting crime, you call yourself Dr. Temperance Brennan. You work as a teacher in Washington DC…"

Temperance shook her head, fingers rubbing the bracelet on her left wrist. "That's…that's right. I am a teacher…in DC…but I'm not an Amazon…my parents…"

"A cover, Diana…" Cam said softly. "We made an entire backstory for you…so that you could live in…well, you call it "Man's World"…without being discovered. The Flash pretends to be your brother sometimes, to help…and we recently had Wildcat act as your long lost father…your mother…"

"Died…that pig farmer…" Temperance whispered.

Cam shook her head, cutting her off. "No…your mother is alive and while on Paradise Island. We said your mother, the mother of Temperance Brennan, was dead because you didn't want to have anyone else play her." She paused. "Diana…" Temperance narrowed her eyes. "Ok…Temperance…"

"Dr. Brennan."

"Ok, alright…Dr. Brennan…do you know who I am? What I do?"

Her hand was shaking as she continued to rub the bracelet. "You're my boss at the Jeffersonian…you were a coroner, you were given the job while I was away on vacation…"

Cam sighed. "Damn that Joker…he really screwed you up." She gathered her thoughts before beginning. "Yes, Cam is the name I use when I'm not in costume. But I am not your boss, and I don't work at the Jeffersonian. When in costume I am Vixen." She held up her necklace. "Do you remember this?"

"Of course." Temperance said, relieved. "That is the power totem that gives Vixen her powers." Cam smiled, pleased. "Except you aren't Vixen."

"And we are back to square one." Cam muttered.

"Why are we back to square one, and why didn't any one call me and let me know the Princess was awake?" Booth called out.

Temperance turned, seeking out her partner, unable to find him…till she looked up.

Her jaw slowly dropped as Booth descended from the sky, the power ring on his right middle finger casting a protective green glow around his black and emerald costume, his eyes filled with concern behind his mask as he landed on the ground.

"Princess?" Booth asked, taking a step forward. "You ok?"

"You're…you're the Green Lantern." Temperance stammered.

And with that she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone thinks that I don't like psychology, that I feel it is fake in some way, made up. And it is, for the most part. It isn't a science…psychologists merely make guesses based on their own previous knowledge…if I did that 90% of my cases would never be solved. They call it a soft science, I call it not a science at all.

_But there are pieces to it that I can respect; the pieces that deal with how we get to certain thoughts, medically. How cultural norms evolve, for example._

_Or what is happening to me._

_^&^&^&^_

"I think she's coming back around…again."

Temperance's eyes fluttered open, her brow flexing and shifting as she gathered her bearings. Looking up, she found herself once again on the table she had first awoken on, Cam and Booth's faces staring down at her with concern.

"I'm all right…I'm all right." She stated, motioning for them to move away. She sat back up, rubbing her temples before nodding. "All right, I'm all better now."

Cam smiled. "You remember everything?"

"Nope." Temperance stated. "But I don't need too. Its quite clear that when I struck my head saving that girl it caused a swelling in my brain. That, coupled with my recent memories of my Halloween costume, have caused me to have a hallucination that I am Wonder Woman." She gave them a tight smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure my Booth and Cam are working hard to get me awake, so for now I can humor you two figments."

Booth slowly turned to Cam. "…what the hell did the Joker do to her?"

Cam moved over to a computer screen, pulling up some files. As she did, Temperance decided to indulge herself, grinning as she lifted off the grown, slowly floating above the room. She held her hands out, enjoying the rush. She knew this should be impossible, that human could not fly, their bones too heavy and dense to allow it. But this was a dream, and she was going to enjoy herself.

She was in the lab and yet she was not. The structure was the same, the layout. She had been laying on the examining stage, and she could see the other rooms the lined the second floor. Except instead of her office, she saw in its place a weapons room, filled with swords. And where Angela's office would be was a dark, smoky room filled with strange items that screamed magic.

She paused, glancing back and forth, before doing a summersault.

Booth watched as she, in his opinion, goofed around. "Something is seriously wrong here."

"I had them run a few tests on her blood, we found some of Joker's laughing gas in her system, a few other chemicals. I think it reacted badly with her Amazon biology, so instead of making her a giggling corpse…"

"…she thinks she's really Temperance Brennan and that this is a dream."

"I don't think…" Temperance said, floating down to them, "…I know." She glanced at each of them. "But it doesn't really matter. I'm stuck in this hallucination until my body can repair itself, so I might as well learn to deal." She turned to Booth. "Are we still partners? I would assume so…I can't see my mind not focusing on that…"

"Yeah, we are, Princess." Booth said. "In fact, that is why I came here in the first place…"

"You have a case." Temperance said with a smirk. "Alright, lets go!"

She got about three steps before a green hand grabbed her, drawing her back before the construct returned to Booth's ring.

"Hold the phone there, Princess. I don't think it is a good idea for you to go out in yoru condition. We can't have Wonder Woman acting all…flighty."

"I am not flighty." Temperance stated. "But even if I was, I would be able to act completely in character while investigating. I will be utterly professional."

Booth turned to Cam. "Vixen…"

Cam held up a hand. "Sorry, Seeley, but I'm with Diana on this one. Her going out might be able to jog her memory, like when someone gets amnesia."

Booth looked back and forth between the two women before throwing his hands up in disgust. "Fine, ok…I know when I am outnumbered. But let the record show I think this is a very bad idea."

^&^&^&^

(Gotham City)

Temperance looked about, eyes taking in every detail as they walked through the warehouse. "Amazing…the city is a mesh of the different incarnations of Gotham from the comics. My mind must have decided it was easily to jumble them up then to just select one."

Booth sighed. "Remember that part about you pretending you were your normal self?"

"I said I would pretend to be Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I am acting like my real self right now."

"I told Vixen this was a bad idea…" He muttered before clearing his throat. Commissioner Jim Gordon turned from where he was talking with Harvey Bulock and acknowledged the two.

"Glad you could come out." He said, motioning for them to follow him.

"What do you have?" Temperance asked, making her tone sound as regal and heroic as she could.

Booth slowly turned his head towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple of kids found in…they were looking for old electrical wire to sell…stumbled on the body."

Temperance pulled Booth closer to her. "This is amazing…my mind has blended our daily work into the DC Universe."

"Or maybe you are just remembering the fact that we always do this." Booth muttered, using his ring to scan the area.

"Wonder Woman normally fights supervillians with her bare fists."

"In the old, simple days. Now we deal with stuff like this, ever since the criminals got craftier."

Temperance nodded, smiling. "I see…yes, that's exactly "how" it is."

Booth rolled his eyes as Gordon finally stopped. There before them stood what looked like an old foreman's office, except the drywall had been ripped away by the police to reveal wiring and steel underneath, a modification.

"We believe he was lured in here. The door was on an automatic shutter switch. Didn't even have time to turn. It shut…" Gordon pointed to where the door was held open with steel poles, to keep it from reshutting. "And activate the trap."

"What trap?" Temperance asked.

"Electrified floor. Sent shockwaves through the body…and continued to do so until we managed to shut it down." Gordon took a shaky breath. "Not a good way to go."

"You need us to identify the victim?" Booth asked.

"No…that was the easy part." Gordon pointed to the body. The person had been charred, their skin black, their body fat melted and fried on the floor around it. The person was on their belly, one hand appearing to be reaching up against the wall, the figure's finger nails having torn through the gloves he wore and left scratches on the walls. A black cape covered much of the form, but what could be seen chilled even Temperance Brennan.

"I don't believe it." She whispered. "It's…it's Batman."


	3. Chapter 3

_I was never one for philosophy._

_I never really saw the point to puzzling over problems that weren't real. Why would I care about a tree falling in the forest? Hundreds of trees fall a day, through foresting and forces of nature…_

_But this situation…it does make me think philosophically._

_I have created all of this in my mind. And my mind would never let me off easy. So…is it possible that one of the greatest anthropologist's mind can create a mystery so tangled that she could not solve it?_

…_ugh, I sound like Sweets._

_^&^&^&^_

Temperance looked over the burnt body, trying to tamper down the growing horror that she was staring at Batman's body. Mainly because she wasn't…she knew this was all a dream, and even if it wasn't, Batman was a fictional character. And even if he was real, and this wasn't a dream, he would be no different than any other case, thus meaning she would approach it as such.

"Cause of death was electrocution." A voice chimed in.

Even if Zack was a small, flying gold robot.

"What was your first clue, ZACK?" Hodgins asked. The Jeffersonian's resident bug and slime guy was dressed in a brilliant yellow spandex outfit, with blue on the sides and a blue star upon his chest. His curly hair stuck up from the top of the spandex headpiece he wore, which was attached to yellow goggles. A small Legion of Superheroes Flight Ring flashed in the light of the Watchtower.

"The skin has been burnt by a current being run through it…" ZACK stated, the little golden droid hovering around him.

"Booster was being sarcastic, ZACK." Cam said as she took a sample of the body's charred flesh.

Temperance held up a burnt hand. "Particulates under the nails…can you determine what they are, Hodgins?"

Hodgins stared at her for a moment. "Booster Gold. I did not sign all those manufacturing contracts just to have everyone call me Jack Hodgins. No one will buy a Hodgins' action figure."

"I would buy one, if I possessed the programming to desire such a thing." ZACK stated.

"Shut up ZACK."

"Shutting up now."

Temperance lifted the head, examining the burnt face. "It was slow…painful. The shock was designed to hurt him, to make his suffering last. Whoever did this wanted it to take a long time."

Cam shook her head. "This…this is just horrible."

Temperance turned to her, nodding. "I suppose for you it is. I am pleased by the fact that this is merely a dream, thus it does not affect me like the death of a colleague normally would."

"ok, am I the only one that finds the new Diana really creepy?"

"No, you are not." Cam said.

"I find it rather refreshing." ZACK commented.

"Thank you Zack." Temperance said.

Hodgins rolled his eyes behind his yellow goggles. "Yeah, a robot thinks you are normal…that is a relief."

"Lay off Diana, Booster." Angela called out playfully. "She can crush you like a bug, remember."

Temperance turned, smiling as she realized just who Angela was suppose to be. Fishnet stockings, a sexy tux top, and a top hat perched on her head just so…of course the woman that could do magic with a computer would be Zatanna in this dream world.

Hodgins chuckled. "What a way to go."

"Watch it now, big boy." Angela commented, looking down finally at Batman's charred remains, the smile falling from her face. "Oh God…I'd hoped…"

"Its ok, Angela. Dream world, remember?"

Angela turned to Temperance, tears in her eyes. "Sweetie…can we lay off the dream world talk…just for a bit."

"If that allows you to focus on your work, then I will." Temperance said, before moving down to Batman's feet, the boots laying on a tray table next to her. "The ankles have been broken."

"Probably someone took a crowbar to him." Hodgins stated, grimacing at Cam and Angela's winces. "Sorry."

"No…there is a lack of bruising around the muscles…the breaks weren't caused by an outside source." She turned to Angela. "Can you run some scenarios to see what could have caused this?"

"You mean whip up some magic?" Angela asked, her fingers letting out little sparks.

Temperance didn't even bat an eyebrow. "Whatever works for you." She turned to Zack. "While Hodgins…"

"Booster…Gold." Hodgins said slowly.

"…Hodgins examines the particulates found under the nails, I want you to begin removing the flesh, if you are done with it, Cam."

Cam held up her hands. "Done and finished…all yours."

"I will complete the task in a timely manner."

"So, we know who the asshole was that did this, Princess?" Booth asked, flying through one of the shuttle bay doors and into the examining room.

"Not yet." Temperance said. "And don't call me Princess."

Booth held up his hands. "I see she is still all wonky in the head."

"I'm not 'wonky'. I merely am suffering from an injury to my brain that has caused me to believe I am Wonder Woman."

"…right, I'll stick with wonky." He held out his ring, forming a sheperds' hook that latched onto Temperance's waist and dragged her away from the body. "Come on Princess, plenty of time to play with the dead body when we get back."

"Booth, let me go!" Temperance demanded, breaking free of the hook. "And where are we going?"

Booth shook his head. "Someone needs to tell Batman's family that he is dead."

Temperance paused, considering this. "As this might be my only chance to meet Alfred…I think you have a wonderful idea." She lifted up into the air, flying towards the transporter. Booth turned to Cam, looking for aid.

"You're problem now, GL." Cam said.

"Thanks Vixen…really." Booth muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Mr. Chaos is now on Facebook. Want to know what I have planned next? Get inside scoops on my stories? Or just see the face that is my insanity? Simply Search of Kevin Allen...I'm the blonde guy thats 24 years old.

^&^&^&^

_Sometimes I believe Booth thinks of me like I am his child, instead of his partner._

_He is constantly scolding me, telling me how to behave…at first I thought nothing of it, until I saw a father doing the same thing to his 3 year old daughter when they were heading into a high priced restaurant. _

_And I suddenly had an image of me in pigtails, Booth standing high above me wagging his finger and say, "Remember, little girl, we don't talk about beheadings at the table."_

_The less said about the day he roped me into taking Parker to the zoo with him and warned us both to not wander off…_

_The sad thing is, Parker was looking at me like he was getting the speec only because I was there._

_All of this makes me not surprised in the slightest that Booth in this dream is acting the same way._

_^&^&^&^_

Booth glanced over at Temperance as he piloted the Javelin towards Wayne Manor. "Now,you know that when we get there, you can't go spouting off the stuff you've been telling me and the squints, right?"

Temperance frowned. "Its not stuff, it's the truth."

"Not to us it isn't." Booth countered. "To you, this might be a dream world. But the rest of us know the truth, that this is the real world and you have somehow convinced yourself you are some lowly anthropologist with daddy issues."

"I am not lowly." Temperance said, offended. "And what do you mean, daddy issues?"

Booth sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Listen, the point is that The Joker gassed you, and now its messed with your head and made you think you aren't Diana, Princess of the Amazons, but instead the alter-ego you created, Temperance Brennan."

"Or…" Temperance said, pointing a finger at him, "You are just a byproduct of my imagination, created to speak just like my Booth would in this situation."

"If that is true, then what am I thinking right now?"

"That I'm suffering from delusions, I would assume." Temperance stated. "But that is what my Booth would think. I can't read your mind; that would be against the rules my mind seems to have set up within this dream."

Booth groaned as he lowered the ship through a bank of clouds. "This is giving me a headache."

"You could use your ring to fix that. That's the one nice thing about deciding to be an amazon in this dream, I don't suffer from headaches."

"If I got rid of what was giving mea headache, you'd be floating in space." He muttered. Turning towards her as he lowered the Javilin, Booth sighed, eyes pleading. "Listen…just…show some sympathy, ok?"

"I'm not a monster, Booth." Temperance stated.

"Sometimes I wonder, Princess." Booth muttered.

^&^&^&^

"ANd…you are sure it is Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

Temperance shrugged. "The costume appears to be the same, and the facial markers, those that could still be seen after the fire charred off the skin point to…"

"Yes, we are sure." Booth stated.

Alfred lowered his head, visibly upset. "Master Bruce…at least, at long last, you are with your parents."

"You seem upset." Temperance stated.

"Of course I am, Miss Diana." Alfred commented. "I loved Master Bruce as if he were my own son."

"Yet you continue to call him Master Bruce? And you allowed him to hold onto childish delusions of avenging his parents by fighting crime dressed as a bat…most parents would not do that."

Alfred stared at Temperance in shook.

Booth slowly turned, glaring at her.

"What?" She asked, just before Booth made a green ball gag construct and shoved it in her mouth.

"Sorry…the Joker rattled her brain." Booth commented.

Temperance ripped out the ball gag. "How dare you…"

"I didn't do it." Booth pointed out. "If I am just a dream…your subconscious did this, knowing you had gone to far and thus needed to be quieted."

Temperance glowered at that, not liking her own argument thrown back at her but unable to refute it.

Turning back to Alfred, Booth continued with the questioning. "Do you know what Bruce was doing at that warehouse?"

Alfred shook his head. "I simply do not know. Master Bruce had stated that he was working on an important cause, a kidnapping or something of the like…I'm afraid when he gets in one of his moods there are few people that can break through…including me."

"What about Robin or Nightwing?" Temperance asked.

"Robin has been with the Teen Titans for the last week, and Nightwing is doing his normal patrols." Alfred held his head in his hands. "We…we thought everything was ok…"

Booth laid a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Alfred…I promise."

^&^&^&^

"So, what do you think?" Booth asked as the Javelin rose into the air.

Temperance frowned. "I do not like it that my subconscious would ballgag me."

"The case, Princess. What do you think about the case?"

Temperance considered this. "It seems to convenient…Batman would not tell anyone where he was going? Seems rather sloppy."

"Well, he was rushed, maybe he got a break…" At her look, Booth conceded. "Yeah, I think it sounds a bit fishy too. But hopefully, our next interview will erase those doubts."

"Why, who are we talking too?"

"Who else? The Joker."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me you have something, people."

ZACK buzzed around Cam's head, blue visor flashing as he spoke. "I have found several cracks and breaks along the bones."

"Isn't that normal?" Hodgins asked, adjusting his goggles. "I mean, he falls, broken leg, stuff like that?"

"Not quite. They tend to be all over, and several of them I can not locate the rest of the bone. I'll need to rescan the flesh."

Cam nodded. "Hodgins, you get anything?"

"Found some pain medication in Batman's style. Horrid stuff though; doesn't knock you out, only dulls the pain a tad. Lets you function with blinding pain instead of mind breaking pain." His feet left the ground as he flew over to another work station. "Also found some white fabric, a strange texture, trying to figure out what it is…might have been left over from the killer."

Cam nodded. "Other than those pain killers I had you test, his tox screen came back negative." She looked down at the freshly cleaned bones. "Nothing to tell us who did this."

"I may not know who did this…" Angela said as she appeared in a shower of glitter. "…but I know how they did it."

^&^&^&^

"TRATS OIRENECS" Angela intoned, the other heroes stepping back as the image of Batman appeared in the air, walking through a door. "Ok, so he entered through this door here, in the back of the room. When he does so, the door automatically shuts."

They all watched as the hologram of Batman took several steps before falling.

"The first jolt hit him there…he fell…" She paused, " THGILHGIH SEIRUJNI." Flashes appeared around Batman's legs. "and broke both his legs."

"That doesn't make sense." Cam stated. "Bruce's body was at peak performance…his bones shouldn't shatter like that."

"according to what ZACK found, they did. Batman falls, gets shocked again, then makes his way towards the wall, scratching at it."

"Why not the door?" Hodgins asked.

"Not sure…didn't matter though." Angela stated. "WOHS ROOD." The image zoomed in on the front door. "It's a fake…locked and secured. The cops had to use welding torches to bust it open."

"A trap." Cam whispered as she watched Holo-Bruce's image twitch and die. "One even Batman couldn't escape from."

^&^&^&^

Temperance looked at the interrogation room within Arkham, not the least bit surprised it looked like the same one she had seen at the FBI building.

Though, she did feel a bit weird standing in the observation room, dressed as Wonder Woman, watching as her partner, dressed as Green Lantern looked over their prisoner.

But considering who the prisoner was…

"Look at all this new security." The Joker said, lifting up the high tech double inforced restraints. "How's a guy suppose to break out of here?"

"You don't." Booth stated.

"Oh, says you?" The Joker leaned in close. "I've been breaking out of this joint before you were gumming that ring of yours, kiddo." He flashed a happy grin. "But I can only assume you have some questions for me…so let's get this party started!"

Booth narrowed his eyes as he pushed a photo over towards the Joker. "You are only going to get a giggle out of this, but I don't care…I'm just hoping you'll admit to it so we can put an end to this case."

The Joker looked down, examining the burnt remains of Batman before looking back at Booth. "Haven't the foggiest what happened."

"You're joking, right?" Booth asked.

The Joker gave him a sarcastic smile. "Leave the jokes to me, kid." He turned up his nose at the images. "Why would you ever assume that I was the one that did this?"

"Because you want Batman dead?" Booth countered.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker screamed, throwing back his head. "Dead! Why kill the dear dumb Dark Knight…what's a comedy routine without a straightman?" He paused. "But considering those nasty rumors I heard about him and the Boy Wonder…"

Booth slammed his hands down, eyes flashing green. "Why did you do it, Joker?"

The Joker scoffed. "You sad, silly little man…barking up trees that aren't even in the right neighborhood." He glanced down at the photos. "Even if I did kill him, where is the comedy? The irony? The humor? This wasn't enternaining…it was a bad joke, told by a hack comedian new to the game." He leaned in close. "And when you find out who robbed me of my favorite fan…let me know. I have a flower with that fool's name on it."

Booth narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because Green Lantern…if I had done it…everyone would know." The Joker began to laugh, Booth standing up in disgust.

As Temperance looked on, shouldn't couldn't help but agree. The Joker was right…he would have let the world know he had taken out Batman…and the crime didn't fit his normal motive. The previous case she had read up on, the one that in this world had involved the mummified girls, had featured the Joker teaming up with Scarecrow to kill girls with their own fears, then use their corpses to scare others…a crime that tickled both of them.

But this death…none of Batman's rogues gallery fit this death.

"Little Temperance Brennan." The Joker sang out, causing her to turn towards the fake mirror. "Always alone, cut off from the world. You and I don't belong in the world…everyone thinks we are mad…but each of us sees the truth, and seeing the insanity that lies in the rest of us." He tilted his head, staring into Temperance's soul. "I wonder…how long before they grow tired of your mad rants of this not being your world…how long before they simply decide the kindest thing to do would be to lock you in here…with me? How long could you scream and cry and try and prove your sanity until you find that laughter is the best medicine. You can't argue with crazy people…I've found that out, and so will you. It will be glorious when you finally snap, using your gifts and skills for a new purpose…and realize that if you are going to dig around dead bodies, why not let them be ones you yourself killed." He shook his head, eyes filled with mirth. "You thought you had the world figured out, that you could survive even if you were cut off from everyone else. You had plans…but your plans never involved this. That's the problem with the likes of you…never thinking. Look at how they thought of dealing with me…when you take a crazy man and stick him in the nutty farm…all you are doing is taking him home…putting him in the one place where he is king…all I need is a queen of the crazies." He batted his eyes. "And when they grow tired of you, Temperance…well…I'll be waiting." He licked his lips. "You and I will have many merry games together, Temperance…or can I call you Harley Quinn?"

Temperance narrowed her eyes. "A dream can't hurt me, Joker…and neither can you. Goodbye."

"Don't be a stranger!" The Joker called out, laughing even as Temperance ran out the door after Booth.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I haven't had a chance to do the edits Cylon One recommended on thelast chapters, but I will soon._

_^&^&^&^_

_I hate psychology._

_But that doesn't mean I hate Sweets._

_Yes, he is unusual…and I think he wasted his talents on a fieldthat isn't even a real science…and he can drive Booth into a rage that only makes working with him difficult…_

_But I don't hate Sweets._

_But…I will admit…seeing him with green skin is strange._

_^&^&^&^_

"You're the Martian Manhunter." Temperance said.

L'anc Sw'ets nodded. "You remember me?" He leaned forward in his chair, watching as Temperance stared at him, taking him in.

"Yes."

L'anc grinned. "That…that is fantastic."

"I never read your own comic series, but I did enjoy your appearances in the Justice League International books."

The Martian's smile fell. "You don't remember me…you meant you recognized me as a comic book character."

"Yes and no." Temperance stated. "I recognize that you the Martain Manhunter, while also being Lance Sweets, the psychologist assigned to Booth and I."

"…Diana…"

"Dr. Brennan."

Sw'ets held up a hand. "Ok, Temperance…while I know to you this feels like a dream, you have to understand that it isn't…thatthis truly is your life, and denying it is only causing you pain."

"Acutally, it isn't." Temperance stated. "I find it very reassuring that everything that is happening is a dream but a relatable one. If I were dreaming I were…I don't know, a mermaid, I would find it very strange. But Wonder Woman is a character I respect, and in this dream I am doing something that I would normally do." She leaned back, adjusting her costume. "I will admit, I wish I wasn't wearing something so…revealing…but it works for the culture I find myself in."

Sw'ets rubbing his bald head. "Di…Dr. Brennan…this may be a comfort for you…but what about your teammates? Don't you see how much it hurts them that youaren't seeking help?"

"I would think they should be happy that I am dealing with this in my own way that allows me to continue with my duties. Besides, they aren't truly real, only figments of my imagination."

"And you don't find that dangerous…thinking of your friends as not being real?"

"Why should I?"

"Hey Princess…" Temperance turned to find Booth holding the door open with a giant green hand. The construct faded as he waved at her to follow. "Come on, ZACK has some questions about the bones, and Booster has some big announcement."

Temperance smiled at Sw'ets. "Sorry, duty calls."

Sw'ets merely made more notes on a legal pad.

^&^&^&^

"You were right to call me about this, ZACK." Temperance said, examining the bones. "And you found no fragments in the flesh."

Cam shook her head. "We triple checked the beetle boxes…nothing."

Hodgins frowned. "You know, Ted would be very offended that you were putting his namesakes in little clear boxes…"

Booth rolled his eyes. "You said you had a big announcement?"

Hodgins grinned. "Yeah…I examined the particulates under Batman's nails, and found that they were from latex…the same latex used in surgical gloves."

"…that's it?" Booth asked.

"Well…yeah."

Booth groaned. "When you say you have a big announcement, that usually means that you figured out the case…not that you know Batman likes wearing rubber gloves."

"Medical gloves…"

"He's a detective, Booster." Cam countered. "He would use gloves in the cave when examining evidence…"

"Guys…" Temperance said, her tone making it clear they needed to listen. "You…need to see this." The other gathered around her as she began pointing out spots on the skeleton. "ZACK found evidence of cuts and markings on the bone. At first, we all assumed it was from an attack."

"Right…he was tortured." Angela stated.

Temperance shook her head. "But this isn't part of it. Look…" She held up the jaw for them all the see. "The mandible has been cut…but its also been filed down. And here…the fingers were broken and then bits of bone from what I can only assume was his own thigh were inserted in to make them longer." She moved to the skull. "And there are cuts here, extensive reshaping of the entire structure."

"Someone did this to Batman?" Booth asked.

Temperance looked over at Hodgins. "The chemicals you found in his system…the pain killers that would dull pain but let him still function…could he have performed surgery one himself with them?"

"Its…possible…" Hodgins admitted.

ZACK hovered around Temperance's head. "Why would Batman alter his face?"

"Are we forgetting that both you and Angela confirmed this skull matched Bruce Wayne?" Cam stated.

"Angela…can your magic show us what this face used to look like?"

Angela nodded. "I…I can try." She held up her hand. "EROTSER SENOB." The bones shuddered, and with a blast of light the skeleton changed, its entire form shrinking in spots and growing in others, until it looked like an entirely different person. "I…I don't believe this."

Booth held up his hand. "What a minute…Batman altered his appearance a long time ago? Why didn't Alfred say anything?"

"Because Batman never did." Temperance said. "This isn't Bruce Wayne."

"Then who is it?" Cam asked.

"Guys…" Hodgins whispered, "don't you see? Pain medication…surgeries to alter apperanaces…the latex glove remains under the nails…I know what the white fabric I found was…it was medical bandages."

"No…." Cam whispered.

"What?" Angela asked.

"This isn't the body of Bruce Wayne." Hodgins stated. "It's the body of Hush."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Was originally going to do Cylon's edits first, but I REALLY lovethis chapter, so I decided to post it first, then try over the weekend to do the edits.  
_

_^&^&^&^_

"What do you mean this isn't Batman?!?" Booth demanded.

Temperance sighed, pushing herself away from the table where the body of Hush laid. "Exactly what I said the first time…this isn't Bruce Wayne…this is Hush."

"But…you said…"

"He did work on himself…that explains the drugs." Cam stated. "And the other injuries hid the scars left on the bones. We all missed it."

"But why?" Booth asked. "Why would Hush make himself to look like Batman?"

"Not Batman." Hodgins stated. "Bruce Wayne. Millionaire playboy…able to do anything he wanted…that's what Hush cares about. He would have just played as Batman long enough to trick all of us."

Booth looked at the bones in disgust. "Ok, great…so this is Hush. The Dark Knight is nt laying dead as a slab on the slab. Happy days are here again. Problem is, where the hell is Batman?"

"Captured, hidden…maybe so deep under cover he can't contact us?" Cam offered.

"No way." Hodgins stated. "Bats might not be a team player, but if he knew we were wasting this much time thinking he was dead, he would have found a way to let us know."

"I agree, sir." ZACK stated.

"So…where is he then?" Angela asked.

Temperance circled the body, taking in the injuries. "How did Hush die?"

"Why does that matter?" Booth asked. "Let him rot in peace."

Temperance shook her head. "It does matter…he didn't get hit by a train or shot or anything like that…he was fried in a booby trapped room."

Cam nodded. "That's right…the door was rigged not to open…the floor electrified…"

"He got caught in his own trap…so?"

"So…who was he trying to trap?"

^&^&^&^

(The Gotham Waterfront)

"You are sure the floor isn't wired up anymore?" Temperance asked.

"Positive." Booth stated, shining his ring at the wall. "Ok…right here…he had a panel hidden in the wall to shut down the floor…that's what he was trying to get too when he got fried. That's why he was clawing at the wall."

Temperance nodded to the door that Hush had come in from. "What's beyond that?"

"Old sewer…maze down there…must have gotten mixed up, or maybe he was checking things over…"

"Or maybe he had Bruce down there." Temperance stated.

Booth's eyes widened. "Capture him…let Batman think he escaped after a while…only for him to end up in this room." He held up his ring. "That door is still reinforced…let me…"

Temperance flew over to the hardwood door, ripping it open to reveal the dark passageway beyond it.

"…that works too."

^&^&^&^

"You didn't think to catch for Batman down here?" Temperance asked as they walked through the sewers.

Booth rolled his eyes as his ring scanned the tunnels. "We did…but my ring showed no traces of Bruce's DNA near the door…"

"Because he never came that way…should have put it together." Temperance muttered, annoyed that she hadn't seen this.

"Well, I got Hush's trail, and it should lead us too…" Booth froze as they turned the corner, staring at the still form that sat bound to the chair in the center of the room. "Batman."

"Oh God…" Temperance exclaimed, rushing forward to check Batman's pulse. She was just touching his neck when his eyes snapped open.

"Took you long enough." Batman muttered.

^&^&^&^

"I can't believe you survived a week without food or water." Booth stated.

"Meditation techniques I learned in Tibet." Batman said as they walked towards the Watchtower's main area.

"Its imposible." Temperance stated. "More proof this is a dream."

Booth sighed, running his fingers through. "Listen…Princess…about that…S'wets consulted with all of us…and we think its in your best interest if you…didn't go out on any more missions…until you get your head straight."

Temperance turned, walking through the doorway to the main meeting room of the Watchtower. "You want to stick me in Arkham, don't you." She stated, rage coloring her tone.

Booth held up his hands. "Not Arkham…just keep you on the tower till you come to yoru senses."

Batman frowned. "Who told you we would send you to Arkham."

"Why…that would be me!"

Batman and Booth raced forward, only for the Watchtower's defensive force field to slam into place, separating them from Temperance. She turned about, staring in horror at Cam, S'wets and Hodgins lying on the floor, grins plastered on their faces.

"Joker." Temperance whispered.

"Got it in one!" The Joker proclaimed, leaping onto the larg examining table. "The gang is all here…what a treat!" He laughed, pointing at Batman. "Who knew when I hired Hush to keep you busy it would lead to such spoils?"

"You?" Booth exclaimed.

"Not so quick on the uptake, are ya Green Boy." The Joker said mockingly. "Of course…who do you think asked Hush to go to that little office, then switched the floor on to fry his bandaged little brain." he smiled in delight. "For someone that claims to be so smart, Mr. Elliot sure was gullible." Joker paused, head up high. "Then again, look at who he wanted to be, Bats! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!" He held out his hands, laughing for all the hear.

And in a split second, he stopped, staring down at Temperance like the hyena he so loved.

"And now its time to claim my spoils!" He did a flip, dancing over to where Temperance stood.

The scientist held out her fists, ready. "You forget, Joker…I'm strong enough to beat you down."

The Joker wagged his finger as he approached. "Nu uh uh…are we forgetting the most important thing?" He continued his approach, and Temperance found herself backing away. "Wonder Woman could beat me…Wonder Woman could stop me…but you…you're just a scientist is a cheap Halloween costume." He grabbed Temperance by the throat, and she panicked as she found herself unable to break free. "You know its impossible for you to be that strong…to be Wonder Woman…this dream world of yours…it tricks you to cover up that fact. But when you are confronted with someone that sees the insanity as you do…you are just weak little Temperance Brennan." He forced Temperance to her knees as he leaned down. "But here's the punchline, kiddo…the real world may not have Wonder Womans…but they have plenty of Jokers." He reached up, and Temperance gasped as Joker Venom sprayed from the flower on the clown's lapel. She shuddered, trying to fight the effects, but found herself giggling softly as the world bled into pretty dancing lights.

"JOKER!" Booth roared.

"Don't worry, Boothie." The Joker said with a chessire grin. "This isn't like the stuff I used on the grinning Guses down there." He nodded towards Cam and the other squints. "This stuff doesn't kill…well, not directly."

"What are you planning, Joker?" Batman demanded.

The Joker drew himself back, Temperance staring off into space, stoned and clinging to him like he was her lover. "I have a party planned, Bats, but I'm without a date…Harley isn't talking to me anymore." He looked down at Temperance, stroking her hair, the anthropologist cooing softly. "So I decided to get me a new Harley." He stepped back a few more steps. "Think about it…the greatest mind when it comes to dead bodies…turned into an insane murderess, in love with me. Harley was a great plaything…but me and Bones here…we are going to be the Crowned Clown King and Queen of Crime!" Temperance mumbled to herself, trying to grab a flashing ball of light that darted towards her. "Wait til they get a load of you, Bones." Temperance giggled again, resting on his shoulder. The Joker stepped onto the transporter panel, keying in his destination.

"You won't succeed, Joker!" Booth roared. "I will stop you!"

"Stop me?" The Joker asked, pulling out his gun as the teleporter warmed up. He fired as they began to teleport, the computer smoking. "My garishly green goofball…I've already won!"

"JOKER!" Batman and Booth roared as the Joker and the stoned Temperance disappeared.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey"

Temperance groaned, her head throbbing. Sprinkly lights danced behind her eyes, and strange dreams paraded about her gray matter. She slowly tried to rise, only to find herself nearly tumbling over, a giggle escaping her lips. Her brain fought for control, half of it realizing something was wrong…the other half getting a kick out of it.

"Oh! Be careful there sweetheart…don't want to bounce that pretty head of yours." Temperance felt hands hold her head up, helding her sit. "Don't worry though…once we fill that noggin with air and rainbows, you can bash it all you want…" The figure spun around her, grinning as they came face to face. "I'm done it many times."

"J…Joker?" Temperance murmured.

"Got it in one!" Temperance began to struggle, but the Joker wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging her tight. "No no, lets stop worrying…that is what has led you to some many problems, using that brain of yours for all the wrong reasons."

"What…what are you talking about?"

The Joker continued to holkd her tight, stroking her hair gently. "All the misery, all the loneliness, all the slings you've faced…caused by you thinking too much. You let your brain focus on every little thing, every nice piece of information, to the point that you are so bogged down that you can't even lift your head up in the morning. Nigma is less of a overthinker than you are, Bones!"

Temperance fought the fog that swarmed about her. "But…"

"There you go again, thinking too much. What is that saying…" The Joker tapped his chin. "Ah, yes. 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown'. You focus on much on all the wrong things, that you find youself dragged down. But if you were to let go…to live for the moment instead of planning for the next 10 seconds, you remove those troublesome thoughts and hold your head up high!" He laughed, throwing his arms out, and Temperance found the laughter addictive, giggling herself. "See…there is a reason they call so called dumb people airheads…their heads aren't full, so they can hold them up high!"

He danced away from Temperance, the doctor struggling to find the flaw she knew had to exist in his logic. But every time she tried, she found herself giggling over the thought of fighting against a hallucination.

"You created a sad little mask for yourself, Bones…on that allows you to act the way you do. And that pained me so…oh, it truly did." The Joker clapped his hands together. "So, I decided to make you a new mask…something that would allow you to get away from all those dark, hideous thoughts once and a while." The Joker stepped towards a piece of furniture, covered with a sheet. "Ta da!"

Ripping it away, Temperance could only stare at her reflection. Her hair had been done up in pigtails, streaks of green running through her auburn locks. Her face was done up in white makeup, black smears around her eyes and red paint all around her lips forming a crude grin. She was wearing a red and black form fitting costume, little bells on her feet and slashes all along the outfit to show plenty of skin.

"How do you like it, Bones?"

Temperance grit her teeth. "You…you're trying to make me Harley Quinn…"

The Joker shook his head. "No no no…Harley was merely a henchwoman. You, you Bones…are going to be my partner."

"Your insane." Temperance stated.

"Aren't we all?" The Joker questioned. "We all face tradegy, and we all find our ways to deal with it. Some of us, like you, fight against it…deny it, believe we can do all we can to make it go away…isn't that a form of insanity, Bones?"

"Don't call me that."

The Joker grinned. "But its your name, isn't it? Bones…the woman whose mother was killed and rotted away not 30 yards from her in a glass draw, who still believes she can make up for their lose by saving others…you and I are merely on different sides of the coin…and I want you to sample my world view before you condemn me." The Joker rubbed his hands together. "That's why I got you a present!"

Temperance finally turned her head, and found that, sitting on the examining table next to her bed, lay a body, covered in a white sheet. At first, she assumed it a corpse…till she noticed the sheet moving slight with the rise and fall of the person's chest.

She struggled to stand up. "What is the meaning of this?!?"

"I am giving you a chance to do what every good anthropologist does…take in a local culture for themselves."

Temperance narrowed her eyes, the pretty lights still dancing around her. "I will not kill him!"

"Her, if you must know, and why not?" The Joker asked, sounding utterly disappointed.

"It's wrong." Temperance said, more of a knee jerk reaction if anything. The room looked fuzzy, and the body kept drawing her eyeline.

"It's nature. The strong kill the weak, the might take out the meek…death is a part of life, and killing is too."

"Not according to the law."

The Joker nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yes yes, the law. The law, that thing that tells us to ignore what we want and behave like little loyal tin soldiers." The Joker leapt up beside her, crossing his legs and appearing as innocent as he could. "Tell me Bones…did we not kill each other when we first appeared on this rock?"

"Yes, but…"

"And aren't their lost tribes that still kill one another, that see sacrifice and death as a means of life…something that shouldn't be ignored…that needs to be done?"

"Yes, but you're…"

"So you admit that there are times when killing another is accepted."

Temperance shook her head. "But I don't…"

"And that's the problem, Bones!" The Joker exclaimed, slapping her on the back. "How can you expect to understand the mind of a killer if you don't experience what they experience? It puts you at a disadvantage, makes you weak and unable to truly save this pitiful world when you refuse to experience all there is to experience!" Before she could protest, the Joker pressed a knife into her hand. "Come on…its just you and me…you've always wondered, haven't you? You've always wanted to know why they killed…what they felt. Why not give in, for just a moment, and answer that question? If you don't like it you never have to do it again, I promise. And if your pals have a problem, remember that I talked you into this." He leaned in close, blwoing on her ear and making her stomach do flip flops. "Besides…once you start, I beat you'll find you like it."

Temperance licked her lips, suddenly finding herself stnaidng in front of the wiggling body, the blade heavy in her hand. Her head lulled side to side as the stars and light played in her mind, making her giggle. She wondered if she had been giggling the entire time, and why the knife felt so heavy, and if the blood would feel hot when it splashed on her, and how nice and fuzzy she felt and how she'd never felt as happy as she did standing there with the knife and…

"Do it!" The Joker exclaimed. "Slash her! You know you want to."

She nodded, a dark grin forming on her lips. "Yeah…I really do." She raised the blade high, staring at the body, her eyes wild and mad. "I really do."

The knife lashed out.

Blood hit her face.

The Joker's smile fell.

Temperance's laughter died as she stared at the wound she had made.

The Joker reached down, touching the knife that was now sticking out of his gut.

"Why?" He asked.

Temperance glared at him. "This isn't real…it's a dream, like you said. But that makes it worse…if I am willing to kill in here, influenced not by a real person but by a fantasy I created…that truly would make me a killer." She ripped the blade from the Joker's gut. "And I am not a killer."

"But you could be." The Joker said darkly, reaching up and, to Temperance's shock, ripping his face off.

Revealing her own face beneath.

This Temperance Brennan had black hair, her eyes dark and wicked. She was dressed in a low cut black shirt and leather pants, her hands coated in blood, a knife made from a rib bone in her hand.

"You could be, Tempy." The dark reflection taunted. "You are no different from the monsters you put away. You are a sick, twisted freak…you place around with dead body's, for God's sake! You can't interact with a normal person…you don't see people as people but as equations in a formula. You are just as crazy as any one of the psychos you capture…so why the hell won't you act like it!" The doppelganger stomped her foot in tantrum. "Why won't you let me out!"

"You're right…I am different." Temperance said, circling the figure that had been masquerading as the Joker. "And yes…you are a part of me…I won't argue that." Temperance reached up, and pulled her own face away, the paint and Harley costomue falling away to reveal herself dressed as Wonder Woman. "But you are only a tiny piece."

She lashed out, striking her dark half and causing the woman to fly across the room.

"But you are wrong…the people I know aren't just connections I view in litteral ways." She took a step, her body splitting in two, the second body turning into Angela. "They are so much more." Another two steps created Cam and Sweets. "they make up who I am…push me to be better." Another two steps, and Zach and Hodgins joined the group. "You are strong…but with them…" One final step, and Temperance found herself standing with Booth. "…I might as well be Wonder Woman." Her fist lashed out, striking her dark half out at long last.

The others parted ways, and Temperance moved towards the table where her supposed victim lay. With a steady hand, she reached up, and yanked away the sheet, revealing who the dark soul had wanted her to kill.

Herself.

It was her, dressed in her lab coat, staring up at her, a slight smile on her lips.

"You need to wake up, Bones."

^&^&^&^

"Yu need to wake up" Booth whispered, tears in his eyes.

Temperance moaned, blinking as she slowly came out of the dream. She found herself in a hospital room, surrounded by flowers and cards wishing her well. Cam sat at one side, asleep, Booth at the other, cradling her hand.

"Booth?" She whispered.

"…Bones?" He stammered, a smile forming on his lips. "BONES!" He shouted with joy, hugging her tight. The others rushed into the room at the sound of Seeley's cry, tears and laughter filling the air as they swarmed about her.

"How long was I out?" Temperance asked, rubbing the bandage that still covered her temple.

"4 days…the doctors were worried sick, sweetie." Angela said.

"Did it seem that long to you?" Hodgins asked.

Temperance shook her head. "Yes and no…I was having the craziest dream…you were there Booth…" She pointed at Sweets. "And you…" Then she pointed at Cam. "And you…"

"As long as I wasn't a Scarecrow." Cam quipped.

Temperance frowned. "Huh? No…no you were Vixen…"

"it's a joke, Bones." Booth stated. "Wizard of Oz?"

Temperance shrugged off the comment, looking around the room, before her eyes settled on something surprising…a stack of comic books.

Zach answered the unsaid question. "The doctors said that if we talked to you, it might help…Booth decided to read."

Booth grimaced. "I couldn't think of anything interesting, and these were the only things in the gift shop…I know, its stupid, and it didn't help…"

Temperance laid a hand on his. "It did, Booth…" She smiled, laying back down. "It did."

^&^&^&^

Booth sighed as he settled into the chair. The doctors said Bones would be let out the next day, but he refused to leave her side, in case something went wrong and she slipped back into the coma.

He glanced at the comic books he had been reading to her. Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, Justice League…he paused as he noticed the graphic novel he had picked up. He figured Bones would have liked this one, what with its more realistic portrayal of heroes…but he just couldn't get into it.

Booth yawned.

Booth opened his eyes, staring at his surroundings. The hospital was gone, replaced by what looked like a hall at the Jeffersonian. He took several steps forward before he realized he wasn't wearing his suit.

No, he was wearing a body hugging latex top, yellow and black…and a skirt, with long heeled boots.

"What the…" He muttered.

"Booth?" Bones' called out, her voice booming and monotone. Booth rushed into lab...staring at Temperance.

She was completely naked.

She was glowing blue.

She was 30 feet tall.

SHE WAS NAKED!

"WHOA!" Booth shouted, covering his eyes.

Bones continued to work on a machine, ignoring the fact that her breasts and privates where on full display. "You were thinking about Cam, weren't you?" She asked, monotone once more. "That is alright, it is to be expected. My work with Zack is taking up much of my time…"

"What the hell is going on!?!?" Booth shouted.

^&^&^&^

'_Hodgins' journal- November 6__th__, 2007_

_Tonight…a comedian died in New York…'_

_^&^&^&^_

The End

^&^&^&^

Author's Note; For those that are wondering, no, there will not be a Watchmen sequel…but I did cast it:

Comedian-Angela

Nite Owl- Cam

Rorschach- Hodgins

Dr. Manhattan- Bones

Silk Spectre- Booth

Veidt- Zach

-taking up the blade

-fighting back

-The Joker unmasked

-Fighting back

-Booth to the rescue

I do have another Bones story in mind. It's called "The Boy in the Bot" and would have Booth and Bones investigating a Transformers' convention, where Booth learns that Bones is into some pop culture...


End file.
